a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat heating device and more particularly to a toilet seat heating device, wherein an upper surface of a base plate, which is provided with a carbon fiber on the hotline, is orderly assembled with a cooling fin and an upper seat, such that the cooling fin can quickly absorb heat energy of the carbon fiber on the hotline and then conduct the heat energy upward to the upper seat when the carbon fiber on the hotline is energized, thereby providing a warming effect.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A toilet used now is primarily constituted by a bowl and a water tank. As being primarily a ceramic product, the bowl will provide an ice cold feeling. Therefore, an upper side of the bowl will be usually added with a plastic toilet seat to overcome the ice cold problem. However, when air temperature drops, the plastic toilet seat is still rather cold. Thus, there are vendors who use a water heating pipe to allow temperature of the toilet seat to close to that of a human body, such that people can be more comfortable when using the toilet. FIG. 1 shows a conventional toilet seat A. The toilet seat A includes primarily a plastic cover B and a plastic seat C which are up-down symmetric, whereas a bottom surface of the plastic cover B is formed with plural lower grooves B1 and a top surface of the plastic seat C is formed with plural upper grooves C1, such that plural heating pipes D can be accommodated between each upper and lower groove B1, C1. Then, the plastic cover B and the plastic seat C are attached together, and when water in each heating pipe D is heated up to produce heat, the heat can be conducted upward through the plastic cover B, so as to achieve a heating effect. Nevertheless, when the heating pipes D are heated up, as the plastic cover B is provided with a considerable thickness, the heat conduction efficiency is not very perfect, which will excessively consume electricity.